disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Magic Kingdom (Walt Disney Kingdom Resort)
List of Lands and Rides Main Street USA Attractions The Town Square Theater - Meet Magician Mickey Mouse. Magic Kingdom Railroad - Grand circle tour around the park with stops along various landmarks. The Great Hall of Presidents - See the presidents of the United States come to life in show that explores the history of America. Restaurants Plaza Inn - Buffet inside a pavilion furnished with 20th century decor. Casey's Corner - Classic hot dogs, sundaes, and fountain drinks in a shop owned by famous baseball player, Casey. Main Street Waffle Company - Speciality waffles made by Madame La'Faun, the famous waffle expertee who opened her first restaurant here at the Main Street. Daisy's Soda Shop - Deserts inside a classic ice cream parlor. Walt's - Table service french food. A Tribute to Walt Disney himself, this full course restaurant has Walt Disney relics and memorabilia. Shops The Emporium - The Emporium is everything Disney. Obtain your Magic Kingdom goods here! Liberty Courthouse - Main Street's first historical relic shop. '' ''The Confectionary - The biggest Snack Shop in Main Street! Endulge yourself with speciality sweets. Houdini's Magic Shop - This magic shop features the biggest collection of magic goods. Harmony Barber Shop - The famous Harmony Barbers style you up while singing in this 19th century barber shop. Shows Disney's Magical Worlds- The Magic World of Disney collide! With the help of Sorcerer Mickey, let the Magical Worlds of Disney sprice up the Kingdom!! Daytime shows from 3pm. Main Street Electrical Parade: Dreamlights- Nighttime Parade. Spectacular lighting and amazing floats create a spectacle of light and magic. Nighttime shows from 8pm. '' ''Festival of Fantasy Parade- Daytime Parade. See your favorite Disney characters celebrate Fantasyland, with bright colorful floats, amazing music, and a jaw dropping six ft. tall fire breathing steampunk dragon float. Daytime show at 3pm Once Upon a Time - Castle Projection and fireworks spectacular. When Mrs Potts tell Chip some of her favorite stories, Cinderella Castle comes to life as a storybook! Nighttime shows at 7pm, 9pm. Adventureland Attractions Jungle Cruise - Cruise through the jungle along with a funny skipper.'' 9 minutes.'' Th''e ''Enchanted Tiki Room - See birds as they sing and croon to polynesian music. 20 minutes. Swiss Family Treehouse - See the Swiss Family Robinson's treehouse. Restaurants Explorer's Club - Eat exotic and tropic food in the meeting grounds of S.E.A. Members. '' ''China Voyager - Chinese food inside a marooned boat. Aloha Isle - Dole Whips. The Tiki Gods treat grounds for tired humans and visitors of the Enchanted TIki Room. Shops SEA Explorer's Mercantile - In this shop filled with memorabilia, buy goods and treasures collected from various SEA members. Safari Explorers Co. Imports - Jungle themed goods. Safari Explorers amazing imported Jungle goods include the "Safari Amulet" ($6.99), an interactive amulet that triggers mystic occurances in Adventureland. Other Experiences Lord Mystic's Magical Collections - See Henry Mystic's treasures come alive in this spectacular show! 15 minutes. The Safari Amulet - An interactive experience that is activated by purchasing the "Safari Amulet" interactive toy. Pirate's Cove Attractions Pirates of the Caribbean - Sail through dark caverns and a town where pirates are taking over. 15 minutes. Battle for Buccaneer Bay - Find the treasure of Davy Jones in this interactive, multiplayer game-attraction. 6 minutes. The Black Pearl - Full sized replica of Jack Sparrow's famous ship. '' Restaurants ''Tortuga Tavern - Counter service. The Pirates Hide-out tavern is open for guests. Special beverages include "Sparrow's Ale" ($5.99). '' ''A Pirate's Life For Me ''- Inside the Pirates Fortress. Eat inside dark caverns, and treasure vaults. This interactive restaurant is a treat for guests for all ages.'' Shops Blackbeard's Treasure - Pirates of the Caribbean goods. Obtain your Pirates good from the stash of Blackbeard inside his mysterious cave full of treasure. Golden Galley - Exit of Pirates of the Caribbean. '' Other Expriences ''Jack Sparrow's Pirate League - Learn how to become a pirate! Pirates of the Caribbean Stunt Spectacular - Stunt show aboard the Black Pearl. Star Wars Galaxy Edge - Endor Attractions Death Star Trench Run '''FP ' - Re-live the epic and intense battle between the Rebellion and the Empire at the Death Star. Height Requirement: 122cm 4 minutes.'' Speeder Bike Run - Destroy the shield generator located in the heart of Endor before the Empire takes down the rebellion. Height requirement: 122cm. 3 minutes. Star Tours: Ewok Encounter - Meet the loveable Ewoks on a tour pack created specially by Star Tours Travel Agency. Restaurants Bright Tree Tavern - Eat inside "The Bright Tree", a sanctuary for all Ewoks. Shops Gurrek Traders - Named after the fauna of Endor, buy Star Wars goods. Frontierland Attractions The Legend of Castle Tops - Journey through the cursed castle of Elisa Von Schukklestein, and escape from the curse of Horus. '''FP '''Height Requirement: 117cm, 5 minutes Big Thunder Mountain - The Wildest ride in the Wilderness through caverns and explosive tunnels! '''FP ' Height Requirement: 102cm. 4 minutes.'' Mine Train Through Nature's Wonderland - Slow and relaxing ride through the desert and Rainbow Caverns. 15 minutes. The Haunted Mansion - Visit the home of 999 ghosts. 14 minutes The Country Bear Jamboree - Show with over 10 unique bears singing to country music! 20 minutes. Tom Sawyer Island and Rafts - Take a raft to Tom Sawyer Island, home of adventure and exploration. 1 minute. Mark Twain Riverboat - Huge boat through the Rivers of America. 15 minutes. Frontierland Shooting Exposition - Test your accuracy! Restaurants Pecos Bill Cafe - Pizza and pasta. Relive the legend of Pecos Bill and his tall tales in this old timey saloon. Hungry Bear Restaurant- Curry rice and cutlet. The Country Bears created their own restaurant for hungry bears and miners from Big Thunder. Feel the nature in this cabin-like restaurant. Zorro's Mexican Outpost - Mexican food. The Legendary hero Zorro has become a legend in Frontierland. And his legend continues to this day. A Tribute to the hero. Colonel Hathi's Pizza Outpost- The old deserted house of Eliza Von Schucklestein has become the sanctuary of Colonel Hathi. Now his jungle friends proudly serve you Pizza. Shops Prairie Outpost and Supply -Frontier goods. Miners showcase their special accessories making here. Now you can make your own one of a kind accesorie with your name sculpted on it! Big Thunder Mine Distribution Tent - Treasure and gold items. The Gold Rush is here! Buy Nuggets(gold) and western goods right from Big Thunder Mountain. '' ''Frontier Mercantile - Frontier goods. The renouned blacksmith in Fronterland opened this mercantile as a means to sell his precious frontier mercantile.' '' Westward Ho Trading Company - Western goods. Here, you can use your "Frontier Currency" to trade goods and gain even more! "Westward Ho" is the chant in which when miners find nuggets. Rainbow Ridge Naturesmith's - Animal goods. The Biologist Doctor Connery has been the most famous doctor and biologist in Rainbow Ridge! Her amazing works of nature is sold here. Big Thunder Mountain Co. - Big Thunder Mountain goods. Fresh from Big Thunder, buy candies, nuggets and other treasures. Other Experiences The Golden Horseshoe " Mickey and Company " ''- ''Dine and see the amazing show! Castle Elisa Von Schukklestein Vault - Exit of Legend of Castle Tops. SEA Members gathered her collections after Elisa's dissapearance. Now, re-experience the fear of Castle Tops at home or your workplace. Critter Country Attractions Splash Mountain - Hear the story of Brer Rabbit in this thrilling, splash-tacular water ride. '''FP '''Height Requirement: 90cm. 10 minutes. Country Bear Jamboree Pooh's Hunny Hunt - Adventure into the 100 acre wood to help Winnie the Pooh find his beloved honey. '''FP '''5 minutes. Tigger's Bouncy Place - Bounce with tigger. 2 minutes. Owl's Treehouse - Explore Owl's treehouse. Beaver Brother's Explorer Canoes - Canoe paddle through the rivers of america. 7 minutes, Rackety's Rum Blast - Blast through Rackety's Rum Factory and above. '''Height requirement 112cm '''3 minutes. Restaurants Critter Elixir - Drink stand. Rackety created special elixirs for the critters. His "Elixir-O-Matic" creates all the wonders that quench your thirst. Try the special "Briar Elixir" ($5.99) after your amazing journey through Chickapin Hill. Grandma Sara's Kitchen - Country food. Feel at home by eating inside Grandma Sara's cave (she's a mole) with various small homes of other Critters. Try "Grandma Sara's Special Plate" ($13.99) with her favorite and best creations. The Hunny Place - Food using honey. Snacks. Pooh's dreams have come true! This Honey Tree shaped snack cart sells all the honey you need for your day. Shops The Briar Patch - Splash Mountain goods. Inside Brer Rabbit's home, buy all the jolly and Laughin' goods. Pooh Corner- Winnie the Pooh goods. Inside a British house, buy all the Pooh you need. Brer Firefly's Photos - On ride photos of Splash Mountain. Brer Firefly's high-quality photos are sold here from your drop to the Briar Patch. Fantasyland Attractions Cinderella Castle Pinocchio's Daring Journey - Embark on an adventure with Pinocchio. 4 minutes. Matterhorn Bobsleds- Slide thru the famous Matterhorn. Height Requirement: 102cm. 3 minutes. Rapunzel's Tangled Journey - Take a boat ride through the story of Rapunzel. 12 minutes. Mary Poppins' Amazing Adventure - Embark on Carousels and explore the world of Mary Poppins, the magical nanny. '''FP '''5 minutes. Snow White's Scary Adventures Peter Pan's Flight - Fly high over neverland and London! '''FP '''3 minutes. Mr.Toad's Wild Ride - Take a wild ride through London and into hell. 2 minutes. Alice in Wonderland - Embark on over-sized caterpillars into Alice's wonderland. 5 minutes. Dumbo the Flying Elephant - Soar over Storybook circus on the amazing Dumbo! 1 minute. Casey Jr. Circus Train- Board the Casey Jr. 3 minutes. Storybookland Canal Boats - See various Disney locations, miniature! 7 minutes. it's a small world - the happiest cruise that ever sailed the world. 12 minutes. Mad Tea Party - Spin on tea cups. 1 minute. Prince Charming Regal Carousel - Take a relaxing carousel ride. 1 minute. Restaurants Pinocchio's Village Haus -Pizza. This Alpen style cabin tells the story of Pinocchio. Matterhorn Inn - Switzerland food. See the glourious Matterhorn behind this restaurant with comfort Switzerland food. The Snuggly Duckling- Table service german food. Inside the famous Saloon from "Tangled", see villains perform and eat comfort german food. Daily performances by Hookhand is one of the unique aspects! Jolly Holiday Bakery- Bread and scones. This jolly bakery pays tribute to Mary Poppins. See all the beautiful glasses which retell the story of Mary Poppins. Wendy and Burt's Teahouse - British tea and snacks. This authentic teahouse overlooks the London area. Storybook Treats - Circus confectionary'. Humphrey the Bear and other circus pals bring you Circus food! Shops Rapunzel's Market - Tangled goods. Rapunzel's paintings of the light ceremony illuminate this shop. You might even find Pascal hidden in the garden next to the shop! Pleasure Island Confectionary - Pinocchio goods. Some of the snacks from Pleasure Island has made it to this shop. Don't worry, this wont turn you into a donkey. This carnival like shop features whimsical toys. Baby Mine - Items for babies. As Jumbo would say, Baby Mine is the shop only for infants and babies. Travers British Antiquities - British items, Mary Poppins items. After having a wonderful journey with Mary Poppins, why don't you purchase souveniors dedicated to Walt Disney's classic? This shop is also a tribute to PL Travers, the author of Mary Poppins. Souveniors from Neverland - Peter Pan goods. Inside the Darling's Household is the gift shop from Neverland! John and Michael bring you some of their favorite Lost Boys souveniors while Wendy showcases her pirate souveniors. Toad Hall - Mr.Toad's Wild Ride goods.'After your Wild Ride, step into Toad Hall for a still-wild souvenior shop. Big Top Gifts - Dumbo souveniors. The citizens of Hattonville has gathered the biggest stars of the circus! With amazing circus gifts, see Timothy Mouse and Dumbo fly above guests. Toon Town Attractions Mickey's House and Meet Mickey - Meet Mickey Mouse in his Movie Barn! Minnie's House - Explore Minnie's house. Donald's Boat - Explore Donald Duck's boat, the SS Daisy. Goofy's Paint and Play House - Help Goofy paint his new house using the Toon Tone Splat Master! 1 minute. Chip and Dale's Treehouse - Climb up their treehouse. Gadget's Go Coaster - Speed through Toon Lake on Gadget's home-made coaster! 1 minute. Toon Town Trolley Mayhem - Embark on a crazy tour through Toon Town and dangerous Toon Alley! '''FP '''Height Requirement; 90cm. 5 minutes. Restaurants Huey Dewie Louie's Good Time Cafe- Pizza'. This cafe became a sensation in Toon Town after the famous Mickey Pizza launched it's fame to the citizens of Toon Town. Bon Appetit! Duckberg Embassy - Fast food. Hosted by Scrooge McDuck, the Duckberg Embassy brings food right from Duckberg to Toon Town. See the various mischief by the Beegle Boys and Launchpad McQuack as he blasts his aviation skills above guests. Shops Gag & Dime - Toon Town, totally zany goods. This factory run by the Toon Town Hall of Gags is totally crazy. With a running transportation machine "The Toonporter" causes chaos, this shop suits the craziness of Toon Town. Star Wars Galaxy Edge - Hoth Attractions Battle of Hoth- Join the rebellion on a thrilling inverted coaster through the icy planet of Hoth and a horde of AT-AT Snowwalkers along with TIE Fighters. '''FP '''Height Requirement: 132cm. 4 minutes. Star Tours: Hoth Trek - Star Tours Travel Agencies present...The Hoth Trek. Journey through the snowy plains of Hoth on board your own Taun-Taun's. 5 minutes. Restaurants The Outpost - Presented by Star Tours, eat inside various diners made out of downed AT-AT Walkers. Shops Moorsh Moraine Cavern - The temporary base of the Empire has been converted a makeshift shop. Tomorrowland Attractions Space Mountain - Speed through the voids of Space. '''FP '''Height Requirement: 117cm. 4 minutes. Astro Orbiter - Board the rocket on a flight above Tomorrowland. 1 minute. Journey Into Imagination! - Take a curious journey through the imagination of Figment. '''FP '''6 minutes. The Great Space Age - Embark on a journey to find the Space mineral, a fuel with unlimited power in this steampunk meets future adventure! 8 minutes. The Amazing Atom-A-Tron - Take on an experiment by mad scientist, Professor Atom. 12 minutes. Transportation Pavilion - Experience the future of transportation! *''Soarin - Take on a breath-taking flight over the USA. 'FP '''5 minutes. *''Test Track - Speed through Tomorrowland on a custom made SimCar. '''FP' '' '''Height Requirement: 112cm. 5 minutes. *''Motor Bike Stunt Spin - Experience what it's like to be a motocross driver. Height Requirement: 132cm 4 minutes. '' *''Junior Flight - Take on a motion simulator to land or take off on a plane! 5 minutes.'' *''Shinkansen: Beauty of Japan - A motion simulator Bullet Train ride to Japan and see various landmarks. 10 minutes.'' Cyberspace Mountain - Inspired by TRON. Go on lightcycles and escape the GRID! '''FP '''Height Requirement: 142cm. 3 minutes. Wreck It Ralph: Arcade Rescue 3D - Help Vanellope from the evil Turbo. It's Turbo-Tastic! Height requirement: 85cm 5 minutes. Restaurants Tomorrowland Terrace - Italian food. Daily shows by Plectu, the intergalactic superstar! Tomorrowland Terrace is a space diner that looks like a crashed spaceship. See various commercials while you eat! Space Station X-1 - Table service food aboard a spaceship. 360 Wrap around screens engulf you inside this orbiting spaceship. This interactive restaurant features various foods and sights. Shops Steller Sweets - Sweets from the galaxy. The Mineral Depot - Space Age goods. Exit of The Great Space Age. Get some good'ol minerals and souveniors from the town of Minearl. Space Booth - Space Mountain onride photos. ImageWorks- JII goods. Soarin' Concourse - Soarin on board photos. exitTRACK - Test Track onboard photos. Flynn's Arcade - Cyberspace Mountain onride photos, TRON gifts and game center. Litwak's Arcade - Wreck It ralph goods, game center. Summer Overlays Splash Mountain SOAKED - Extra water has been added to Chickapin Hill! Matterhorn Bobsleds SOAKED - The wrath of the Abominable Snowman is even stronger with more water! Rackety's Rum Blast SOAKED - Rackety's Rum formula has been tampered with! That means MORE WATER The Country Bear Vacation Jamboree - Summer songs a-go with the new Vacation Jamboree! Halloween Overlays Haunted Mansion: Holiday Nightmare -Jack Skellington and his people from Halloween Town has decked the halls of the Haunted Mansion! Big Thunder Mountain: Ancient Terror - Every 100 years, the curse of the native americans strike upon Big Thunder Mountain..it's this year. The Enchanted Tiki Room: Get the Fever! - Hot birds from Vegas takes the stage during Halloween! Goofy's Paint and Play House (Special Halloween Stage) - Extra stages, extra fun. Space Mountain Ghost Galaxy - Escape from the menacing Ghost Galaxy, a being that feeds on the Universe. CyberSCREAM Mountain ''- The Grid has seen better days. Unleash CLU.'' Mickey's Halloween Bash Parade - See your favorite characters in spooky costumes, with fun surprises lurking around every corner of the streets. Christmas Overlays Haunted Mansion: Holiday Nightmare - The delightful screams continue until Christmas! Jingle Cruise - Take on a jungle cruise with holiday jokes and sights. Country Bear Christmas Hoedown - The Christmas musical done by Country Bears. Splash Mountain Christmas Ta''les - ''The tale of Brer Rabbit revisited with a Christmas twist. it's a small world: Very Merry Holidays - Christmas Version.. Matterhorn Sleighs - Hohoho down Matterhorn on Sleighs. Goofy's Paint and Play House (Special Stage) - New Christmas stage. A Christmas Fantasy Parade - A remake of the holiday parade at Disneyland Park with more fan favorite characters celebrating the Christmas season 'Main Street USA　' The good ol' main street USA. The Main Street is identical to the one in Magic Kingdom but with attractions from Disneyland. 'Disneyland Railroad'　 Entrance: Identical to the one found in all DIsney parks. This large building, located at the entrance greets guests whom enters the magic kingdom. Main Street Vehicles　 A nice ol stroll along Main Street. 'The Great Hall of Presidents' See a magnificent lobby full of presidential and USA artifacts, and then see all of the USA Presidents in action. 'Adventureland　' Adventureland is a land owned by members of S.E.A.(Society of Explorers and Adventurers), each attraction is owned by a SEA member. As guests approach the area, they are greeted by a large waterfall. Undernearth a large boulder arch, guests enter the world of adventure. THis area is extremely large. The area near the entrance is dubbed "Adventurer's Lagoon", a tropic island that is surrounded by a large body of water. Atop the body of water, guests can visit "Colonel Hathi's Pizza Outpost" via an old, rickety, wooden bridge. Adventurer's Lagoon is an remote island inhabited by various S.E.A (Society of Explorers and Adventurer's) members. A large pagoda surrounded by Polynesian plants houses the "Enchanted Tiki Room" ', which houses a musical presented by talking birds, trained by famous bird-lover, Cornelius Tweetius. Tucked away in a bed of tropical trees is the '"Explorer's Club" which is a sanctuary for all SEA members. A table service restaurant, Explorer's Club is adorned with all the artifacts and memorabilia from past adventures of SEA members. "Aloha Isle" serves fresh Pineapple juice and soft serves. "China Voyager" is very noticeable as it is inside a marooned boat that is decorated with flags from around the world, which celebrates the various ethnicities of SEA members. "SEA Explorer's Mercantile" 'is housed inside a small mansion next to the Explorer's Club, and sells various items. As guests cross a wooden bridge, they can see the remnants of an old graveyard. Filled with various gravestones. A traditional Victorian garden leads guests into the famous '"Haunted Mansion", which is atop a large hill. In this version of the MAgic Kingdom, this ride is in Adventureland since the mansion is disguised as an old hideout owned by SEA Member Henry Ghoule, which was eventually abandoned. This mansion looks identical to that of Disneyland. Lord Henry Mystic, a SEA Member who owns his very own house of mysterious artifacts in Hong Kong is extremely fond of this mansion. While Mr. Ghoule has sadly passed and is said to reside in this mansion as a ghostly spirit, Lord Mystic has made sure to visit his old pal here at the MAgic Kingdom. Thus, he presents "Lord Mystic's MAgical Collections", 'an auction-like show that presents his artifacts that come to life. Explorer's Lagoon houses another haunted place. '"Castle Schukklestein" is an abandoned castle owned by Elisa Shukklestein, a SEA member whom collected artifacts based on ancient deitys. The castle is located on a large mountain, on the edge of a hill. The mountain is called Castle Tops. SEA members swear they saw the spirit of Schukklestein after her mysterious dissapearance in 1889. Thus, in honor of Lady Schukklestein, they present "Legend of Castle Tops" , an "educational tour" takes guests on a journey through the haunted castle. Since SEA Members are low on budget (too much cash on adventures), they have no money to keep the tour running for free. Thus, they use "Castle Schukklestein Vault" , located inside the weapons vault of then-fortress Castle Shukklestein to sell items. The whole sub-area around Castle Schukklestein has a haunted aura, and plays omnious music that creates a horrifying mood. The final area, located near the entrance to Frontierland is a dense jungle. Here, guests can go on board "The Jungle Cruise" , owned by Safari Explorers Co. "The Swiss Family Treehouse" is also located here. Furthermore, the company created a makeshift stage using various items used for transportation called the Jungle Stage. Here, various shows are held. The whole Adventureland area is large, and the attractions somewhat unique, but the aesthetics of the area itself is similar to that of traditional Disney parks. 'Legend of Castle Tops　' *''Castle Von Schultz: A Mysterious Castle'' Owned by SEA member, Eliza Von Schultz, the notorious Von Schultz castle was called "Castle Tops" since the castle was located atop a stone hill. The castle is deserted with mysterious sightings outside of the castle. Guests enter the castle and board a magical bench and venture through the castle. Guests encounter Von Schultz's ghost, a cursed egyptian coin holding an ancient evil spirit, rabid bats, and traps. *''The Deserted Castle'' The moment guests enter the Castle, they are bestowed upon the various rockwork created by Disney Imagineering. The rockwork creates an ominious atmosphere as bats fly above guests. Then, enter the castle... *''A Bumpy, Fantasical, Haunted ride'' In the queue line, guests enter the castle from underground, entering a giant cavern. Here, guests can see various dead skeletons lieing around, giving a glimpse of what to come. Special effects are laden everywhere, as in the cavern projection mapped bats appear from holes, seemingly trying to lunge at guests below. After the caverns, guests enter the castle hall, here, spooky torches and tapestories of Eliza's various conquests are seen. Gargoyles holding the torches have their own life, it's eyes(screen) looking at guests and rolling their eyes. What can you hear? You can sometimes hear the ghastly cries of Eliza, begging guests to leave. After the hall, they enter the dining hall, where their adventure begins. In the dining hall, all the dishes and food are scattered about, in the huge flight of stairs guests can sometimes see Eliza's spirit fly and dissapear. Once guests board the magical bench, they enter the Castle Vault. A sinister looking coin is seen floating, and from their, the spirit of Ancient Egyptian god, Horus appears, telling guests that the castle is his. He shoots a lazer at the bench, from here on the bench has it's own mind. Eliza stops the 2nd shot from Horus's fingertips. The bench leaves and enters the observatory. Here, Eliza appears and tells guests to leave the castle immediately. Not so long, the bench enters the greenhouse. Horus shoots lasers at plants. They all come to life and attacks guests. After a speedy chase, they enter the garden. Here, a large tree swings it's vine at guests. Then, the bench enters the treasure vault. Here, all kinds of treasures attack. A Knight in armor lunges its sword, lots of skeletons emerges from a coffin, a sinister looking statue shoots fireballs and finally, a group of ancient warriors shoot arrows. The vehicle escapes down a flight of stairs. Horus turns into a giant statue, shooting lazers and fire at the bench. Eliza is hit by the fire, and tells guests to save her. As the finale emerges, the vehicle enters the vault once again, as Horus shows his victory, Eliza appears and throws the coin at him, sealing him for good. As Eliza thanks guests and curses them at the same time, the bench comes back to the loading station. At the exit, they can hear Horus mumbling within a coin, sealed in a heavily locked treasure chest. 'The Enchanted Tiki Room' *''Sanctuary for singing birds!'' Owned by SEA member, Cornelius Tweetius, Bird Charmer and Tiki collector. He invites guests inside his birdhouse where he trains his birds. With guests help, Tweetius tries to wake up the Tiki idols and statues. A revamp of an classic, the story is different, but the show itself is the same. The birdhouse resembles a Polynesian Pagoda, with Polynesian decals that depict ancient legends. *''Cornelius Tweetius' Tiki Collections'' Guests enter Tiki Gardens; home of many enchanted hawaiian artifacts collected by Cornelius. The Tiki Idols actually speak and perform magic tricks while guests are waiting for the show. *''The World's First Animatronic Musical Show'' Walt Disney's famous animatronic show comes to life here at the Magic Kingdom. Jose, Fritz, Pierre and Michael, 4 musically-talented birds and a host of other birds, flowers and tiki idols present their musical presentation to please the Tiki gods. 'The Haunted Mansion　' *''The Abandoned Mansion'' Located on top of a hill, this white mansion is inhabited by ghosts. The classic mansion in Disneyland Resort comes to life at this Magic Kingdom. The queue area is basically a graveyard with humorous epitaths and other visual jokes. Occasionally, guests may see a spirit in one of the windows! *''A Classic Adventure'' Board an omnimover, dubbed as Doombuggies and explore the depths of the mansion. We first enter the foyer, in a small square room. We can see a portrait of the owner, Henry Goule. Henry Goules portrait changes gradually, a young man turns into an old wrinkly man and then to a skeleton. The Ghost Host, whom is the narrator introduces himself to the guests. Guests enter the Stretching Room . The portraits around them stretch and we see a hanging man above ourselves. We then enter the Portrait Gallery, in which where we board our doombuggies. The experience later is on is identical to the one found at Magic Kingdom. 'The Haunted Mansion: Holiday Nightmare ' Avaliable during halloween and christmas, jack skellington adorns the Haunted Mansion with christmas treats in this amazing Nightmare Before Christmas overlay! Same version as Tokyo Disneyland! 'Jungle Cruise　' *''Safari Explorer's Co.'' The Safari Explorer's Co is a company founded during the early 19th century. This company mainly operated by trading artifacts and other objects with the locals of Africa. Since than, the company created a touring company. It's main tour is the "Jungle Cruise", an exciting, 2-week long boat trip through various rivers around the world. Guests first enter the company headquarters, which is an old, aged wooden building. Throughout the queue are visual gags that reference the dangerous conditions of the jungle, and how the crew members are subjected to such dangers. There are some hidden animatronics in the queue, such as Toucan on top of a wooden shelf, a snake inside a cage and a giant Tiger paw that sticks out from the floor. *''A Classic, Revisited'' The ride is identical to that in Walt Disney World. With guests travelling around the various rivers while accompanied by a funny Skipper. The Cambodian Shrine scene, however, is revisited and using Tokyo Disneyland's effects, shows a mythical deity come to life as it celebrates the guests visiting the Shrine. 'Swiss Family Treehouse' *''Based on the classic movie'' The Swiss Family Treehouse is the home of the Robinson family, whom was the star of the movie, "Swiss Family Robinson". There are lots of rooms and treasures to explore in this large walkthrough. Restaurants Colonel Hathi's Pizza Outpost ' - Located inside a house that is atop an island. The Pizza Outpost is overrun by tropical animals such as birds, rhinos, elephants and even tigers. These are animatronic figures that moves and interacts with the guests. The Pizza Outpost is a counter-service restaurant serving traditional pizza by the slice. '''Explorer's Club ' - A luxurious table service restaurant that is inside the S.E.A Headquarters, which has a striking resemblance to Mystic Manor in Hong Kong Disneyland. This two-floor (with a basement) mansion is home to many artifacts. The first floor is themed after the ocean, with many artifacts that were found undersea. Artifacts include statues, tiki idols, and other objects that occasionaly move. The food served in this restaurant focuses on ethnic and asian food. The second floor is themed after the jungle, with jungle like artifacts. The basement is a hidden floor that is only accesible to high-ranking SEA Members. It features even more artifacts, some from other Disney parks. '''China Voyager - Inside a marooned boat named the S.S. Amity. Inside is a counter-service Chinese restaurant. Aloha Isle Shops SEA Explorer's Mercantile Safari Explorer's Co. Imports Castle Schukklestein Vault Miscalleneous Experiences 'Pirates' Cove' On the outskirts of Adventurer's Lagoon is a large "skull" rock. 'Pirates of the Caribbean　' This ride is housed in a fortress, a deserted one of course. The experience is identical to the Disneyland Paris version. The Story: Guests board a boat to sail through the seas when pirates ransacked the world! Enter Deadmans cave, and go back into time where pirates ruled the world! Experience: Same stuff at disneyland. 'Battle for Buccaneer Bay' Housed next to Pirates of the Caribbean. Guests board miniature pirate ships on a 3-D ride for treasure! Guests can control a cannon on each seat, and they can shoot other players in this multiplayer ride. Guests enter a small fortress accompanied by treasure and withered out skeletons. This is a pirates hideout, guests are told by announces that they are ready to fight for their team. This is an amazing 3-D ride similar to Toy Story Mania. During the voyage guests can also encounter secret caverns filled with weaponry they can use for their advantage. However, unlucky boats may encounter the Kraken, resulting in a massive damage on their boat. 'The Black Pearl' Houses a restaurant, a stunt show and a meet and greet Join Captain Jack Sparrow as he fights Barbossa and the KRaken atop the black pearl! Guests can also dine while watching the show. The Black Pearl is huge, and it will be a hit for children. The Black Pearl also houses the restaurant, "A Pirates Life for Me". An interactive restaurant with pirates galore! 'Star Wars Galaxy - Endor' 'Death Star Trench Run ' *''' Rebel Base' Taking place during "Return of the Jedi", the Rebels are in turmoil. The second Death Star has been nearly complete, and is ready to obileterate the galaxy. The Rebels, lead by Princess Leia needs our help. Guests will board their own X-Wing on a battle to save the galaxy. Tucked inside the lush forests of Endor, the Rebel Base is a temporary base made from a deserted Empire facility. Inside the facility, guests see collections of X-Wings and other vehicles. 'Speeder Bike Run Star Tours: Ewok Encounter''' Category:Fanon Category:Theme Parks